


Claiming Every Inch.

by PassionPhantom



Series: Hannigram Poetry [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Murder Husbands, Ownership, Poetry, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I’ll just let you wonder about me... All of me. My nakedness, my ashen skin, and my scars. Scars yes…all of which you have given me. So in a way… they are your scars as well. Every last one."





	Claiming Every Inch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished all of Hannibal within days and I couldn't wait to write something about Hannigram. I love both Will and Hannibal so much and I hope this poem represents their relationship accurately in some way. And I hope you guys enjoy it very much as well. Enjoy and thank you for reading <3  
> 

 

**_“Claim it all.”_ **

_Will_

Murder me, Hannibal with you subtle voice and dark understanding. Let your violent words twist my heart. And send rippling shivers down my throbbing spine.

I feel no fear in the pain you give me. I feel no confusion as my flesh is snatched open by you, lover. Because I know you and your actions….I trust you.

You are indeed a blinding sight, beloved.

I implode with lust when I see you.

Not even only with a sexual want…but an ache. A dull vibrating ache that makes me cry out for you even in my sleep.

My body can’t function without knowing where you are.

My heart can’t beat neatly without you being ever so near me.

Hannibal, come here and give me what it is that you have been harboring all this time. That little secret…

Or maybe should I? Maybe I should take it from you if you wont…

I’ll touch you then.

I’ll feel for you.

I’ll poke it all out for you

and laugh as you see me.

I’ll just let you wonder about me... All of me.

My nakedness,

my ashen skin,

and my scars.

Scars yes…all of which you have given me.

So in a way… they are your scars as well.

Every last one.

Every inch of my body belongs to you.

Kiss it all and apologize to me with your tongue.

Put in the work and come see about me.

Fuck as rough or soft as you want. Take it and don’t make me wait any longer. You got me here lying out, wide, spread and opened up. So taste it. Feel for it and claim it all.

* * *

 

**_“Every last inch of you.”_ **

_Hannibal_

 Be still Will…darling. Be very still as I bite and suck you there…yes right there inside that tender spot that makes you flinch away from me.

No, no. Don’t run from it.

Just clutch onto the sheets and moan out for me.

Buck your hips if you have to and ride the waves with me.

Remember that you started this with unbuttoning your shirt and presenting all of yourself to me.

Don’t worry though, Will.

I’ll be sure to cradle you as the bedframe slaps the wall.

I’ll be sure to kiss those scars and blemishes.

I’ll apologize with so much more than just my tongue.

I’ll use my hands.

My lips.

My manhood.

All to comfort and excite you.

 

I’m honestly surprised you let me come this far.

There is so much distance and time from a front door, a glass of wine and a dinner plate.

We never voice what we really want.

But looking at you now… dearest Will…. spread out like this before me…

You’re the blinding one.

And I must honestly admit my heart raced when you removed your clothing and said, “Come here.”

Thank you for allowing me in.

Allowing me to eat you whole.

For letting me have you.

I wonder how many times you have cried my name by now…. I’ve lost count.

You said, “Claim It All” but I wonder how long you can take it.

Your collapsing now and I can see it.

Your breath becoming short

and your eyes rolling back in exhaustion.

It’s comforting actually.

I am in love with the sight of you…but stay with me, Will.

Stay.

I want you.

All of you.

You belong to me and I want you.

Every last inch of you.

 

 

 


End file.
